Walking on the Forest
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Kehilangan seseorang yang paling kita sayangi itu memang sakit, seperti itulah yang di rasakan Kei dan Mio. Namun bagaimana cara mereka untuk bisa mengobati sementara mulut mereka seperti terkunci akibat mereka belum menemukan yang namanya arti kebersama?


"_It's really hurt when you losing someone right_?"  
"_Based on True story_"

Hari ini adalah hari libur bagi Kei Amakura, yang bekerja sebagai seorang penulis novel horror dan juga folktrois. Pagi ini Kei terbangun dari dunia mimpinya sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi pula, Kei tak menyangka jika dia itu masih hidup. Kenapa dia berfikiran seperti itu? Karena dia selalu saja teringat dengan kejadian di mana dirinya terjebak di dunia mimpi akibat sosok hantu (yang sumpah nyebelin banget) dari keluarga Kuze yang terus memanggilnya dengan nama Akito.

Dalam hitungan detik setelah alaramnya berbunyi, Kei langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian dia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk memulai harinya. Setelah selesai, dia langsung menuju dapur untuk memasang makan pagi untuknya dan juga untuk keponakannya, Mio Amakura. Mata Kei kemudian tertuju kearah pintu dapur yang terbuka, tangannya sedikit gemetar, jujur saja dia sebenarnya takut untuk melihat makluk 'itu' lagi. Dia sudah trauma sekali, belum lagi jika dia melihat makluk yang terus saja memanggilnya dengan nama Akito. Karena setiap kali dia mendengar nama itu, tiba-tiba entah mengapa dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, terlihatlah sosok gadis kecil yang baru berumur 15 tahun yang tak lain adalah keponakannya. Mio Amakura, matanya masih saja terlihat lesu dan di penuhi dengan penyesalan sejak hari di mana dia tiba-tiba muncul ketika dia di beritakan menghilang bersama saudara kembarnya Mayu. Kei ingat betul ketika Mio tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan pakaian yang sudah kotor dan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Saat itu dia hanya bisa tertunduk sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan mengucapkan kalimat maaf dan kemudian jatuh sakit selama beberapa hari sebelum dia terjangkit penyakit tato kutukan yang kemudian juga menyerang Kei ketika dia berusaha untuk menemukan penyebuhnya.

Ah, teralu sakit untuk mengenang perjuangannya dalam mencari penyebuh untuk dirinya dan Mio saat itu. Kei yang sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan itu pun segera menghidangkannya ke meja. Kei lalu menoleh kearah Mio dan tersenyum sambil mengatakan, " Baru bangun tidur?"

Mio hanya mengangung saja, kemudian dia duduk di kursi yang ada dan kemudian memakan sarapannya sementara Kei hanya bisa duduk terdiam dan melihat kondisi Mio yang masih belum ada peningkatannya sejak hari itu. Secara tiba-tiba di kepala Kei tercetuslah sebuah ide yang mungkin dengeran sedikit gila yaitu, " Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan di hutan hari ini?"

Mungkin itu adalah perkataan yang membuat Mio begitu terkejut. Ini baru pertama kalinya pamannya mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan ketempat seperti itu. Mio kemudian hanya menganguk saja dan masih saja terfoku dengan sarapannya. Kei yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum saja, dan kemudian dia pun berkata, " Setelah makan, sebaiknya kau siap-siap ya?"

Tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari Mio,

Kei hanya bisa menghela napas melihat keponakannya masih saja tidak mau berbicara kepadanya kecuali 'iya' dan 'tidak'. Namun jujur saja, Kei sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Soalnya memang sejak awal, Mio ataupun Mayu jarang sekali mau berbicara dengannya, mereka selalu saja asik sendiri. Bahkan kadang-kadang mereka tidak pernah menyadari jika Kei itu 'ada' untuk mereka di kala sedih maupun senang. Mereka selalu saja berdua…

Untungnya cuaca hari ini sedang bagus, setelah sarapan dan bersiap-siap, Kei dan Mio kemudian berjalan-jalan di hutan dekat rumah mereka. Hutan itu masih begitu asli, masih belum tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan kotor manusia yang ingin menyalah gunakannya. Saat itu, Kei terus saja menggengam tangan Mio agar dia tidak kehilangan jejak gadis kecil itu dan juga agar dia tidak merasakan perasaan apa yang ia rasakan di mansion of dreams itu lagi.

Saat mereka berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba langkah Mio terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kupu-kupu lewat di depan mereka. Otomatis hal tersebut membuat Kei kaget, Kei pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Mio. Secara tiba-tiba, Mio pun memberontak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan Kei.

" Hei, Mio ada apa denganmu?"

" Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Mio.

Ketika tangan Kei terlepas dari tangan Mio, Mio segera berlari dan mengejar kupu-kupu berwarna crimson itu sambil berteriak, " MAYU! MAYU!"

Melihat reaksi tersebut, Kei langsung mengejar Mio. Mengejarnya masuk kedalam hutan yang paling dalam. Permainan kejar-kejaran antara Kei dan Mio terhenti ketika Mio jatuh ketanah akibat tersandung salah satu akar pohon di hutan tersebut. Anehnya, lingkungan di hutan yang paling dalam ini berbeda sekali. Tempat ini lebih bagus di sebut sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah dari pada hutan. Kei kemudian menghampirinya dan kemudian membantu Mio berdiri.

" Hey kau tidak apa-apa Mio?" Tanya Kei dengan khawatir.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mio pun menangis, ia kemudian memeluk Kei. Ini baru pertama kalinya Kei melihat Mio menangis bagaikan bayi yang baru saja lahir. Kei hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus kepala Mio dan mengucapkan, "Sudah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah kepadaku…"

" Tapi, Tapi… Mayu pergi gara-gara aku! Ini semua salahku! Ini semua salahku karena aku meninggalkan Mayu di sana!" Kata Mio yang masih terisak.

" Bukan ini bukan salahmu Mio!"

" Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti paman! Kau tidak MENGERTI apa-apa!" Ucap Mio sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kei.

" Tentu saja aku mengerti! Aku juga pernah kehilangan orang yang kusayangi didunia ini! Di mulai dari ibumu, lalu sahabat-sahabatku, dan kemudian Mayu… Aku juga merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan! Setelah ketika aku kehilangan Mayu, aku terus menyalahkan diriku karena mengijin kan kalian bermain di sini! Lalu, rasa sakitku pun bertambah ketika kau terkena kutukan tato itu. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkancara untuk menyembuhkannya. Namun, akhirnya akupun juga terkena kutukan tersebut akibat perasaan bersalahku kepada kalian. Jadi aku sangat mengerti dengan perasaan yang kau rasakan saat ini Mio! Jika saja aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meminta sesuatu, aku ingin Mayu datang dan menemui kita, lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang ingin kita dengar selama ini…"

Mio kemudian berhenti menangis begitu mendengar apa yang pamannya ucapkan kepadanya. Memang sulit di percaya jika pamannya yang terlihat selalu cuek dengan dirinya dan saudaranya dan teralu serius dengan pencariannya itu ternyata peduli juga kepadanya. Angin pun berhembus dengan kencang kearah mereka berdua yang sekarang berada tepat di depan sebuah pohon besar yang sepertinya keramat. Kupu-kupu berwarna crimson itu mulai berterbangan kearah mereka dan saat itu hadirlah sosok bayangan seorang gadis tengah berdiri dan berjalan kearah mereka. Tidak salah lagi orang itu adalah Mayu.

" Mayu! Itu Mayu!" Ucap Mio sambil tersenyum, dia kemudian berlari ke orang yang tengah berdiri dan berjalan kearah mereka sementara Kei hanya bisa terdiam melihat phenomena tersebut.

Namun, langkah Mio terhenti ketika melihat cahaya menyilaukan mulai bersinar tepat di belakang 'Mayu'. 'Mayu' pun tiba-tiba berbalik arah, dan sebelum berjalan ke arah cahaya tersebut 'Mayu' menoleh kearah Mio dan Kei kemudian mengatakan, "_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jika kau dan Paman terus hidup… Jika kalian hidup, aku pun juga akan hidup di antara kalian…_"

" Tapi, Mayu! Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu! Kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama kan? Mayu! MAYU!" Teriak Mio.

" MIO! AWAS!" Teriak Kei yang langsung melindungi Mio dari cahaya yang mulai menyilaukan.

Hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari di mana Mio dan Kei berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri sebagai paman dan keponakan yang merasakan sakit karena di tinggal pergi oleh orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Rumput-rumput bergoyang ketika angin berhembus dengan lembut, di anatara ladang luas nan asri itu tumbuhlah sebuah pohon besar, pohon besar yang konon dapat mengabulkan permintaan orang lain. Di bawah pohon tersebut terlihatlah sosok dua orang manusia yang satu adalah seorang gadis cilik sementara yang satunya adalah seorang pria. Keduanya tengah tertidur pulas sambil berpegangan tangan di bawah pohon itu.

Di samping pria itu terdapatlah sebuah photo keluarga dan sebuah kamera tua, sementara itu di samping gadis kecil itu terdapat sebuah buku tulis dan sebuah pulpen. Angin yang berhembus dengan lembut itu membuat lembaran-lembaran buku tulis yang berada di samping gadis itu membuka halamannya dengan sendirinya. Sampai buku tersebut terhenti di sebuah halaman yang berisikan sebuah tulisan dan gambar photo keluarga yang sama dengan photo yang ada di samping pria yang berada di sampingnya.

Siang itu, waktu mereka habis kan dengan tertidur di bawah pohon di mana banyak keajaiban yang akan terjadi…

**Tamat **

Gaje MAX! Ini hanyalah fanfic fatal frame saya pertama yang saya bikin coba-coba XDXDXD. Maaf kalau welek tenan plus asal-asalan karena ketika kesabet idenya langsung nulis aja Wkwkwkwkwkkw thanks for reading! Review ya? Kalau nggak review di cium ama Akito/Kei!(busyet author juga mau tuh) Best Regards, Silvermoon Arisato


End file.
